This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The aims are as follows: 1) K3/DR/C regulates dentate granule cell synaptic plasticity at the perforant path/dentate granule cell synapse. 2) Determine whether release of Ca2+ from intracellular stores is sufficient and Ca2+ binding to EF hands is necessary to cause nuclear translocation of K3/DR/C in neurons. 3) Determine whether direct phosphorylation of K3/DR/C by kinases modulates DNA binding properties and gene transcription.